Elena
Elena (エレーナ''Erena'') is one of Morito Hayama's former protégé and class 2-B Homeroom teacher of Mikado High School. Character Information Appearance Elena possessed a long, silver hair that is reached to her entire body and a normal human height. She is also has a well endowed body figure, with a slender figure and medium cut breast size. As the teacher in the academy, Elena is often seen in a crimson business attire which often seen revealing her partial part of her cleavage. During her missions, Elena often seeing military attire. Personality As a professional mercenary, Elena usually seen as stoic, collected and disciplined person who focused on mission as foremost. She is also seen to be calm in any situation regarding the danger in her surroundings or her peers.In addition, as one of Mikado High School's faculty staff and a Homeroom Teacher of Class 2-B, Elena is responsible to take care the safety of her comrades and students around her which also includes her former mentor. Before her training by Morito however, Eleanor believed the iron rule of surviving the battle: kill the enemy first the survival-of-the fittest in the battlefield. According to her, regardless the education or experience in training, survival is often placed as fundamental. Under Morito's teachings later, she learned to use the power to protect someone who she deemed as important from possible dangers. In her awaken form, Elena possesses a blood-lust to fight against any opponent who are stronger than herself while having cruder and more violent tendencies, with the likes from the revived Rose Sisters and Yassen Morito. History Little is known about Elena's past before entering her life as a mercenary, but she is known to be a woman from Russia. About a decade ago, Eleanor joined a "voluntary army" to suppress a civil war in Africa. As the mercenaries chatting about their mission, Eleanor mocked the mercenaries as inexperience men before she was defended by Zanbenee Hammershmidt, Daigo Hiromi and the unnamed leader, who was killed by the guerrilla forces's ambush before the mission could even begin. Regardless the chaos, Eleanor and her comrades managed to survive while killing most of their enemies in a massive body count. However, Eleanor, Zanbenee and Daigo were unappreciated by their remaining fellow mercenaries, who decided to crush the remaining guerrilla forces via a night raid onto the guerrilla force's strong hold without their further discussion with them. During a night raid onto the guerrilla force's stronghold, Eleanor and her comrades (Zanbenee and Daigo) went to the east side of the stronghold. Upon her arrival however, she met Morito who seemly defeated Daigo with ease and talking to her from behind. While stunned over his appearances, Eleanor tired to shoot him but he dodged all of her shots without a flinch. When her comrades arrived, Eleanor and her comrades fought Morito tooth and nail but even with their teamwork, they were easily beaten by Morito with just a single swoop, causing them to fall down onto the ground. While lectured and encouraged by Morito, Eleanor seemly inspired by his speech and became one of his protege. Since then, Eleanor and her comrades had undergo their rigorous training under Morito's guidance though their graduation. She also received a dog-tags from Salim as her graduation before his "death". Plot Encounter with Kotonoha Nanase Elena is first seen summoned the Saiga Sisters (Hibana& Mizuki) and Morito to her office. She assigns Morito to be a transfer student "Kotonoha Nanase"'s exclusive escort, despite Hibana's concern. When she introduced Kotonoha and her sudden attack to Morito, Elena explained to the sisters that Kotonoha they met is actually Futaba Nanase one of 7 Kotonoha's persona to ensure Kotonoha's safety. As she learned that Futaba left alone due to some complications, Elena slapped Hibana and tell Hibana that Futaba was still vulnerable due to her limited fighting ability, and even foresee that someone has already after her power. Elena and the Saiga Sisters would search for Kotonoha in the academy while explains everything about her, without Morito following them. However, they were arrived too late as Elena saw Mitsuba Nanase(Kotonoha's 3rd Persona) massacred the whole D Rank Mercenary. In spite she is having trouble to fend off Mitsuba's attack, Elena told the Saiga Sisters to back off; only to see both sisters knock out by Mitsuba's power in one punch. She is also reunites with Zanbenee, who she thought it was responsible for Mitsuba's crude awakening and reluctantly. With Mitsuba is out of control, Elena reluctantly forged an alliance with Zanbenee to eliminate Mitsuba; only to be stopped by Morito. In his arrival, Elena immediately salute to her former mentor while witnessed her mentor successfully subdued Mitsuba, and persuades Futaba to accept him as her exclusive escort. Rikan Camp Incident Main Article:Rikan Camp Incident Arc ---Coming Soon!--- Unexpected Reunion & The Meeting of the 13 Master Mercenary Weeks after the Teyotoyo Incident, Eleanor introduced Sorte and Mammon Malphas as the new transfer student for the class. Like Zanbenee and Toura, Eleanor voiced her displeasure about Hiromi's "revamped" appearance and argued for their crush (except Zanbenee) until Morito snapped and hit all of them. They were also told that Morito had to assemble all 13 (including himself and Mammon) Master Ranked Mercenaries into a meeting. With the invitation by Ann herself, Eleanor joined her comrades into Morito's into the meeting while guarding the building. Unfortunately, Elen and her comrades were not matched against Child Room mercenaries when they infiltrated Mikado High School. As the result of this defeat which Morito found it as disgrace to his name, Eleanor and her comrades were forced to be trained by Morito again. During the assembly, Eleanor was whispering with Toura regarding their defeat against Sayuri's Child Room's mercenaries, which was the source of Tigre's frustrations. Thanks to the appearances of Kotonoha, Sorte, Mammon and Tsuwari, their training had to relocate into a tropical island in an unknown location. Island Trip and Training Yaasen Morito vs Three Disciples Encounter with Rena Hayama Abilities and Skills *'Master Swordsmanship':Eleanor was extremely skillful in *'Expert Marksmanship' *'Proficiency in Fire-Arms':Before her training under Morito, Eleanor was proficient in using any firearms available, especially handguns and machine guns. Since she used her sword often than her guns, Eleanor only used handgun shot as her execution. *'Superhuman Speed' Trivia *Eleanor is among the few Morito's protégé stay her side with Morito. *By far, only she and Zanbenee know well about Morita's history, including his vicious battle against Sayuri. Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:S Rank Mercenary Category:Mikado High School